Be With You
by Ero Gaki
Summary: Hermione moves into a new neighborhood,only to find her own potions teacher Professor Snape living right next door. New Dark Lords, new romance and new tragedies are unfolded just by the click of this story, SO READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. The Neighbour

Hello. I recently made an account here and decided to share some of my stories that haven't been given attention yet. Just so you don't know, this is a song fic with songs sung by The Cranberries, whom I am obsessed with.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Harry Potter characters of J.K Rowling and any of her plots, but this one I mine.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
BE WITH YOU By SilentSoul  
  
The Neighbor  
  
It was the hottest summer of 1997. Hermione stroked her hair back away from her face and looked up at their new home. The Granger's home. They had moved 1000 miles from their old suburb to here, for her father's new job as a vice president of the NOC, which was a company who worked in stock markets. Her mother found another location for her job in dentistry around that area. Her father was previously a dentist as well but he found his 'inner talent' in business one day while walking through the city.  
  
Her eyes wandered down the street, gazing at each and every house. On the farthest of the street, there was a small white house with an elderly woman pruning her rose bush. They house next to that was a two-story brick house. There was a swing in the front yard and a tire attached to an old tree trunk. She smiled. That house seemed to be alighted with so much life. The other houses were all pretty much the same, either the elderly or a family with children. Everyone seemed happy. Then she set her eyes on the house that was right beside Hermione's house. It was tall and ghastly. The wood was black as well as the roof witch stood out terribly. The windowpanes were all battered and infested with mould. You could tell there was no light in the inside. The owner of the house seemed he or she didn't like light very much.  
  
"Hermione! Time to take your load in!"  
  
Hermione's mother, Alice Granger, was a lean woman with bright hazel eyes and white flashing teeth. She was a bit of a perfectionist but was someone you could turn to even in the worst situations.  
  
Hermione carried her 'load' from the moving van inside her house. She quickly glanced at the bottom floor and walked upstairs to the room in the middle of a corridor. It was a fairly large room with an ensuite. The wall was yellow and the wardrobe was scarlet. Just the way she wanted the renovator to make it. The bed was already there. The quilt was striped with maroon and gold with a sheoak bed frame. She started plugging the nightstands in and put her clothes in the drawers and wardrobes and with Crookshanks wandering between her legs, resting in her basket. Everything seemed to be finished so she took a quick shower and got dressed in some fresh clothes.  
  
"Hermione! Could you come down for a minute please?"  
  
Hermione trotted down the stairs and into the living room where they were trying to plug the T.V in with various electric cords lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, could you do me a favor and hand these to the people in our street-just letters that we've moved in and we hope to get along-you know. Just introduce yourself and us too, and make sure you tell them about the barbeque we are having in the back yard. It's in the letter as well, so you don't have to be exact. Well, skedaddle, before it gets too dark."  
  
"Alright mother."  
  
Hermione slid her thongs on and walked outside into the dry afternoon air. Heat waves were in the atmosphere, hot air swimming through her lungs. She looked at the tall, black house, which reminded her of the shrieking shack, and looked into one of the windows. She saw a dark, tall figure standing there but quickly disappeared. She decided she was going there last.  
  
By the time there were about 2 houses left, the sky was growing dark and Hermione was exhausted. The old lady down the street had invited her in and gave her a glass of orange juice but that was ages ago.  
  
She stepped towards her house and thought finally she could lie back on her bed and sleep. But then the tall house came to her vision again. She shivered lightly and slowly walked towards the house, step by another agonizing step. She finally reached the door and looked at the doorknob as if she was examining it for fingerprints. She took her time but the Gryffindor bravery got the best of her and she knocked. The first time there was no answer but just as she was going to knock the third time, the door creaked open.  
  
Hermione yelped. "OH Merlin!"  
  
The owner of this tall black house and the tall dark figure through the window was no other than Professor Snape.  
  
"Erm..." Hermione was wordless. She never thought she's come across Snape in the summer holidays especially in a neighborhood like this. He was gazing down idly wearing his usual black dressing except this time; he was wearing black trousers and a black shirt. She had never seen him wearing anything other than the black tight robes.  
  
Severus gave her a surprised but dark look.  
  
"What brings you here, on my doorstep Granger?"  
  
Hermione shuffled her feet and held out the letter to him.  
  
"Ah...we-my family just moved in...Just next to your house, professor."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow but his body stood rigid.  
  
"...And we're going to hold a barbeque tomorrow and wish the street families to come. Well...I better go now."  
  
Hermione just stood there lingering and waiting for him to say something.  
  
" Well, go on then. What are you waiting for?"  
  
Hermione scurried off into her home and closed the door sharply. She took a big breath and let the air out slowly. She was still shocked at who was living right beside them, this very moment.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Hmm...where is that blue dress...I'm sure I left it here..."  
  
Hermione was rummaging through her pile of clothes for her blue summer dress for the barbeque. It was noon, the hottest time of the day and the neighbors were continuously knocking on the door, about 3 or 4 people at a time coming in. She looked out her window and gazed at the house next to theirs. Professor Snape's house. She thought he wouldn't come. He wasn't the type to turn up on neighbor welcome barbeques. She was greatly surprised when she heard a deep but rough voice in the hallway.  
  
"Is this the house of the new neighbors?"  
  
"Why yes! It certainly is. And you are?"  
  
"Severus Snape. I live right next door. Number 11."  
  
"Oh! I've heard of you before. You're a teacher at Hermione's school. I heard you were a great educator."  
  
Hermione was mildly embarrassed by what her father had just said. She didn't know if Professor Snape was glad or irritated by this piece of information.  
  
"I will, come out into the barbeque. My wife, Alice is in the backyard with the other neighbors. I will be out after I've welcomed all the guests."  
  
Hermione finally found her blue summer dress and quickly put it on. She twisted her hair, attached a clip to it, and quickly went outside to join the welcoming. The air was thick and humid. You could almost taste the heat. She looked around at who lived in her street. She saw several people whom she had met yesterday, including the elderly woman who gave her orange juice. She smiled and waved a little and Hermione smiled and waved back. And then she turned to a young boy, about the same age as her sitting on the bricks with a glass of punch in his hand. She took one as well and sipped on it, still looking at the boy. He had brownish blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned but not too much. On the whole, he looked strikingly handsome and had a very boyish image. He looked up at her and smiled. She quickly took in a breath and smiled back. In the corner of her eye she could see a dark figure staring at her, digging holes on the back of her neck. She turned around and saw him. This time, he wore a dark green shirt and black trousers. His hair looked greasy as usual but not as much as before. Hermione thought staying at home, he has more time to groom himself. She walked over to him and stopped. She drew a breath in and said, "Hello."  
  
Severus looked at her as if she was a small first year student.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape. I hope you are enjoying yourself."  
  
Hermione didn't know anything else to say. What could she say to a dark and quiet man who has an extremely low social status who just turned up to a neighbor barbeque?  
  
"You are probably wondering why I have turned up to this...social gathering."  
  
Hermione just looked at him but realized he was waiting for an answer and quickly nodded.  
  
"Come with me, Granger."  
  
Hermione stared at his back while he was leading her somewhere else. She didn't know if she trusted him, but quickly thought, if Dumbledore did, there was no reason why she shouldn't. She quickly followed his footsteps, which led them away from the crowd.  
  
" Sit, Granger."  
  
Hermione sat on the front yard picnic seat and waited.  
  
"What I will be telling you is strictly private. The ministry does not even know of it, only the Order of the Phoenix. You have heard of the Order have you not?"  
  
Hermione nodded yet she knew that was a rhetorical question.  
  
"The reason I have come here is because another wizard that claims to be the Dark Lord has risen. We do not know yet who is responsible but is somewhere within this area. My job is to find out as much as possible and other members are on the look out, too."  
  
Hermione listened intently and spoke.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Wasn't it 'strictly private'?"  
  
Snape gave her a sneering look and answered.  
  
"I figured you knew much already with Potter always hanging around. And, it is also a caution message only for you since you are just about the only trustworthy wizard around this area."  
  
She was surprised at what he had just said. Not only was he saying she was trustworthy but he was also concerned about her safety. As if reading her mind he quickly snapped back, " I do not intend to hurt people. I very much wish them to survive, just as well as you do, Granger so don't feel any flattery."  
  
Hermione quickly looked away. Snape stood up abruptly and stalked of back so the so-called 'social gathering.'  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
It was early in the evening and the sun began to set. The neighbors began to disappear and now, only the young boy and Snape remained. The young boy's family had already left just then but he was lingering around Hermione for a bit. They were talking about where they had come from and what school they went to. Hermione hesitated a bit at that but quickly said she hadn't decided what school she'd go to yet. Then he left, leaving Snape, who was just about to leave. Hermione walked over to him to bid him farewell but he was already stalking out with a can of coke in his hands. She sighed with a look of annoyance and walked into her room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
-SilentSoul 


	2. My First True Love

Well, not bad...right? I hope I get more reviews soon...you never get many reviews if people haven't heard of you before.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything by J.K Rowling, although this plot is completely 100% MINE.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione wondered what would happen next. What Snape had told her was raking her brains again and again. A new Dark Lord. Harry had almost been killed in the last war, the battle against Voldemort. It had been bitter and cruel. People who had been in the good side turned to death eaters. They roamed the streets so no enemies were in sight. If they ever saw anyone on Harry's side, they'd immediately kill them with the Avada Kedavra or torture them if they were worthy of holding useful information. Many painful memories still wandered in her head. The sight of Ron. His own brother, Percy Weasley, had killed him. He had become a death eater and killed him without showing any mercy or love. Voldemort had personally ordered him to do that just for self-pleasure of seeing one killing their own sibling. In the end, Percy was killed as well by his very own mother, Molly Weasley. Percy was trying to attack her but luckily she got hold of her wand just in time to curse him. She had been in the Johansson Asylum for 18 months now, and still she couldn't stop shouting and crying "Percy's gone! I killed Percy!" and hardly ever slept. Ron's death was enough; even then she was suffering from severe depression and insomnia and constantly asking for Ron. Hermione felt so lost, back then. That very night before he died, he had made a promise.  
  
*************  
  
*************  
  
Hermione lied down on the soft, warm sofa, stretching her arms and staring into the radiating heat of the fire. Ron walked to her and lied down beside her, wrapping his long, strong arms around her.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know I love you, don't you?" Ron looked at her earnestly and so seriously.  
  
Hermione looked deeply into his dashing blue eyes that got her into a trance every single time. He had really matured over the years. He did not joke as much but was still quite humorous. His face was less boyish and was replaced with a calm, happy man with a distinguished smile. His body frame was not thin and long but lean and muscular, which was an advantage every time he played quidditch, one of his favorite sports. His hair was not the same red hair that clashed terribly with his newly darkened skin complexion but grown to be more dark and brown, a sort of a light-mahogany colour. He took up a job in a major wizarding publishing company called 'Magiciana' as the vice president, which lengthened his knowledge from books. He didn't do very well at school though and only got 3 OWLS. But that was nothing to worry about for Hermione. Of course she was smart and was in the records for having the highest marks in history, but that did not necessarily mean that she only fell in love with stuck up geniuses. She had fallen for Ron over a lengthy period of time.   
  
"Of course I do Ron. And of course I love you too. That's why we're together like this right now." Hermione smiled up at him.  
  
"Yes, now we are happy. But things are so tight and wrong right now, in the world. What if...something happened to one of us? What then? Will one of us fall in love again while the other looks down on them? Will one of us have this burden for life and never move on? I don't know Hermione, I really don't. I have this strange, uneasy feeling and I don't know where it's coming from. Sometimes I get so scared and afraid of never seeing you again. And I cannot bear that. And to leave without you ever knowing how much I really loved you..." Ron trailed off to a frail whisper.   
  
Hermione looked at his face. She wanted to just melt into him.  
  
"Ron, don't say that. Nothing will happen to us. I promise."  
  
Ron looked up.  
  
"No, I promise. I promise I will be by your side forever until the end, until we decease and rot away. No, more than that. Even after we leave this land, in the after life and even further, I will love you and be there."  
  
"And I too. Ron, I love you so much I can't even put it into words."  
  
Hermione leaned in slowly into Ron and planted a kiss against his lips. She rested her head against his warm chest and counted the rise and fall of his chest. Ron nuzzled against Hermione's soft, wavy hair and tightened his arms around Hermione, as if she was going to fall if he ever let go.  
  
*************  
  
*************  
  
A tear ran down Hermione's cheek. She could never forget him. She was disgusted at herself for even looking at that boy back at the barbeque. She sat on the bed with a soft 'thud' and looked out the window. She could see Snape's house, towering over hers. A dark figure was stalking across the room that was opposite her.   
  
"Snape?"  
  
The figure plunked onto his bed and raked his fingers through his head. Then he seemed to wave his wand and suddenly the main lights were turned off, and only a small, warm glow seemed to be quivering in the corner. She turned her own light off from her own curiosity on what the cruel and sarcastic would be up to late at night. He seemed to be fumbling with his shirt, then she realized he was taking if off. She stared, not in horror and disgust, but in shock and was surprised at herself from not being able to turn away. He started unbuckling his belt as he tossed it aside. Then, he undid his fly and kicked it off annoyingly. Hermione gasped as she saw his boxers. Black silk. Well, it was pretty predictable. He threw the quilt over and jumped inside, his hands above his head while staring at the ceiling. Then he heaved himself up and looked out the window. Hermione gasped loudly and opened her eyes widely. Snape caught her looking at him and sneered. Then, he took out a quill and parchment from his desk and scribbled something on it. He got his Raven and tied the note onto it, and let it fly out of the window. The black Raven perched itself onto Hermione's windowsill and pecked against the glass. She opened it and untied the letter. She opened is at read:  
  
'Miss Granger, is it necessary that you'd stare at me while I am getting undressed?  
  
-S.S'  
  
Hermione blushed and quickly scribbled something back. She tied it onto the Raven and sent it off. He read is and looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow at her.  
  
'Please excuse me, it was accidental.   
  
-H.G  
  
Snape quickly scribble something again and sent the black raven off.  
  
'I hardly find that convincing. It took me more than 5 minutes to get into bed, which is plenty of time for you to turn away. Hardly accidental.  
  
S.S'  
  
Hermione looked at him mockingly.  
  
'Now, are you saying now that I actually enjoyed seeing you...strip? That ought to keep you silent, Professor. But please tell me, does everything about you have to be black? Black house, black robes, black bird...even black silk boxers...  
  
H.G'  
  
Hermione smiled and blushed even more when Severus finally read her reply. She thought she saw him smile even the tiniest bit, but if he did, it wasn't there anymore. He quickly waved his was and the feeble light that was in the room vanished. Hermione clicked her light off and went to sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
I only write about 1000 words per update. Just an old habit of mine, I only write more if I think 'more' is necessary. Or if I really want to. Well, thanks for the '4' reviews. Haha, poor helpless defenseless lonely me.  
  
-AngelicDevil 


	3. Never

Thanks for all the kind reviews. This is the first time I've written fan fiction with no one complaining or being a smart-arse. :):):) And If I write something that doesn't make sense (time, wrong name, wrong character, wrong gender) please -EMAIL- and inform me of my mistake. And this fic is NOT meant to be SMUT or LEMON so do not get any weird ideas. This is a ficcy has an actual PLOT and ENDING.  
  
Well, now that's clear, on with chapter three.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
***  
  
BE WITH YOU  
  
By SilentSoul  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three  
  
-Never-  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up into a warm summer morning, still feeling embarrassed and a little ashamed about last night. To see a teacher wearing only boxer shorts...it was something not to be proud about.   
  
"Hermione, dear, breakfast time!"  
  
She got dressed out of her summer pajamas and into a singlet with a puppy on it and plain maroon shorts. She quickly ran downstairs and seated herself at the table.  
  
There were eggs on a white plate, as well as a pile of toast. In the corner, there were two jugs of milk and orange juice. Bacon strips were served on a floral-printed plate and maple syrup was inside a small iron container, and next to it was another plate of hot pancakes.  
  
"Pretty grand, aye?"  
  
Her Dad was beaming at her; obviously he had done the big cooking. She looked down at her hands and closed her eyes. Her head felt heavy and a crunching sensation was going through her chest. Tears stung her eyes but she forced them to stay inside but it came pouring down at once. She began to sob and clutch her face while her parents had a sorry look on their faces. Her mother quickly came around to comfort her but she avoided her hands and ran upstairs while slammed the door shut. She curled into a ball on her bed and sobbed louder, enough for the neighbours to hear. Suddenly there were light thuds on the door.  
  
"Hermione? I'm sorry I didn't know...Hermione, sweetie, please. You know we still love you. If you need us we'll be right here, okay?"  
  
Hermione acted as if she didn't hear her. She grasped and twisted her quilt as if in pain while huge tearstains appeared on her pillow. Again and again, memories kept on flashing in her head.  
  
************************************************  
  
************************************************  
  
"Ok, children, breakfast time!"  
  
The sound of Molly Weasley echoed through the walls of the Burrow as Hermione and four hungry Weasleys came running down the stairs. Hermione and Ron were sitting together with Ginny opposite Hermione and the twins at he end of the table. Ron grabbed two pieces of toast, pancakes with syrup, eggs, and bacon strips for Hermione and poured a cup of milk and orange juice for both of them.   
  
It was the summer after their graduation from Hogwarts. Ron had proposed to Hermione but she had not given him an answer yet, saying she needed time to think and plan things out. Ron was a little disappointed but still understood her and was currently giving her the time she wanted, under the Weasley roof. But they knew the loved each other so it was a matter of time before she finally agreed to get married with him.   
  
"Wow, the meals here are so grand."  
  
Hermione scoffed down her food, took a swig from her milk, and smiled at Ron. She still had milk under her nose and Ron grinned at her. He wiped it off with a serviette and reached for her hand. She blushed and leaned into his chest and just stayed in that position for several minutes. Ginny was giggling but Molly just smiled, trying not to grab the wizard camera to 'capture the moment'. Then, Hermione reached for her fork and dipped it in her milk. Ron looked at her quizzically but Hermione began writing something on the table with it. First she wrote a 'y' and dipped in into the milk again. Then she drew an 'e' and then an 's'.   
  
"Yes?" Ron was still confused.  
  
"Yes about what?"  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Yes to the question you asked me on the night of our graduation, of course!"  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You mean...YES?"   
  
"YES, RON, YES!!! I accept your proposal!"  
  
The whole family was clapping and laughing with joy, and Ron reached for her mouth and gave her a huge kiss making the others laugh even harder.   
  
**********************  
  
**********************  
  
Hermione's cries slowly came to a halt. Sometimes she felt like she was just at the brink of insanity. Sometimes she thought Ron was still alive, sleeping soundly beside her. There were times she ran through the streets and malls, thinking she just heard him speak. Although his body isn't here, it felt like his soul was still drifting around Hermione, still holding on, and never letting go. It felt like no one was going to replace him.   
  
Never.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
:) Another chapter finished. Lots of people generally get the idea that if a person writes short chapters, then they are not good and experienced at writing. Well, that is SO wrong. I write long chapters and short chapters, whatever is necessary. Until next time, peace!  
  
-SilentSoul 


	4. Empty

Well, I see lots of people had complaints about the third chapter and it being completely crap and all. God, I get so pissed at those people I wanna CUT THEIR FINGERS OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN THEIR THROAT. Excuse me, I expect someone would decide to be a smartarse and know better and write something about what I just said. Now, that would make me angrier and I'll get really crazy and never return to this story and delete it. AND I SUPPOSE SOMEBODY WOULD STICK UP HIS OR HER NOSE ABOUT THIS AS WELL. HUFF I am in such a bad mood today. Everyone is bugging me. Everyone is analyzing me. I feel so angry today. I saw NOTHING wrong with the third chapter. AND I'LL WRITE THIS ONE MORE TIME. I WROTE THAT CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS NECESSARY FOR THE SAKE OF 'MAKING SENSE' AND 'FLOWING WELL' God, I'm really peeved off today. But I won't let that affect my writing. I'll just listen to a song by The Cranberries and I'll be fine. Ah, they rock the world.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
BE WITH YOU  
  
By  
  
SilentSoul  
  
***  
  
Fourth Chapter  
  
-Empty-  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Honey, what do we do about Hermione. Something so little like that just destroys her. We can't take her to a psychiatrist...they don't know about her situations. Oh, I was so surprised at what that funny old man with the long, white beard told me. What was his name? Alby Tumbledoor, was it? Oh, that's right, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"I know what you mean, Alice. But there's nothing we can do. We don't know anyone and she refuses to say anything about her world. Maybe we should ask that Harry boy to come here. He knows about people who don't use magic, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, but how do we contact him. Hermione doesn't tell us, remember."  
  
"I see...what about our neighbor?"  
  
"Neighbor?"  
  
"You know, number 11, Hermione's teacher at Hogwarts?"  
  
"But are you sure that he would be able to help?"  
  
"Oh, come on Alice, he's Hermione's idol! Have a bit of faith, we have to try everything."  
  
Alice Granger smiled.  
  
********************************************  
  
Hermione walked out and began walking through the streets. She sat on a swing at the nearest park and began humming a tune from a muggle band that she recently discovered that the lead singer was a witch.  
  
"Something has left my life  
  
And I don't know where it went to  
  
Somebody caused me strife  
  
And it's not what I was seeking  
  
Didn't you see me, didn't you hear me  
  
Didn't you see me standing there?  
  
Why did you turn out the lights?  
  
Did you know that I was sleeping?  
  
Say a prayer for me  
  
Help to feel the strength I did  
  
My identity has it been taken  
  
Is my heart breaking on me?  
  
All my plans fell through my hands  
  
They fell  
  
Through my hands on me  
  
All my dreams it suddenly seems  
  
It suddenly seems  
  
Empty~  
  
Empty~  
  
Empty~  
  
Empty~  
  
Empty~  
  
Empty~  
  
Empty~"  
  
Another tear began rolling down her cheek. Sadness filled her heart.   
  
"Ron..."  
  
Will something happen to us? Something has happened. Will one of us fall in love again? No, never. Will one of us have this burden for life and never move on? Yes, forever.  
  
"Come back, Ron. Please. You can't leave me here alone..."  
  
She jumped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Ron?"  
  
Hermione spun around. She turned her head down and closed her eyes, letting another tear escape her eyelids. Snape kneeled down. He held her chin and lifted it So she could look at him.   
  
"Are you alright, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione didn't have the strength to answer back.   
  
"Hermione, I realize what you are going through is very painful. I am not urging you to get over your problems."  
  
"You don't realize anything! It's beyond any pain you can imagine. It destroys you, it kills your soul and rots away your sanity, and it never gives it back! Please, just leave me be."  
  
Snape just looked at her without an expression.  
  
"Everyone has left you to be since you were 18. Now you are twenty and turning 21 this year. Don't you understand unless you try to do something, you will stay like this forever, miserable, cold, and lonely. People around you want to help you, Hermione. Don't you understand that? I know how you feel because I went through something similar many years ago."  
  
Hermione turned her head away sharply. Then, in a cold voice, she spoke.  
  
"Don't you dare think you know me Mister Severus Snape. No one does and no one ever will. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DO! Ron's not gone, he's still here although his body isn't present. I still have him. I still love him, he loves me, and nothing can change that."  
  
"People worry about you very much. Don't you want to let them know that you are happy and well? Look at you eyes, Hermione. They are filled with unhappiness and constant pain. They don't have that vibrant energetic intensity that use to be there."  
  
"Why are you trying to help? Did my parents ask you to?"  
  
Snape's eyes grew dark.  
  
"There's a difference between being forced to help and wanting to help, professor Snape. And that difference is huge. I don't want any bit of your help. Thanks for making my day so enjoyable, Professor. GOODBYE."  
  
Hermione stood up and stalked off into another street. Snape was still kneeling on the ground. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. She did not understand him. That's why she couldn't let him understand her. She did not understand how he felt.  
  
"Hermione...my precious Hermione."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hermione was walking towards her home. She thought about Snape. Why did he want to help? Sure he was generous to her towards the end of her Hogwarts years, and he was very caring and supportive during the war, but this...helping her with lost loved ones...Maybe he did have a point when he said she was suffering too long.  
  
She stopped at the doorstep and looked at the house beside her. Snape's house. Maybe he really does want to help...  
  
"Hermione, sweetie, how was your day?"  
  
"Absolutely disgusting," she spat.  
  
Hermione hated it how her parents kept on asking and forcing people to 'talk to her' and 'be supportive'. Didn't they realize that even if she wanted support, she wanted real support, not something artificial.  
  
Hermione's parents frowned and watched here climb up the stairs sullenly.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
I am so scared to update cause someone might be a smartarse. I am telling you, IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A CORRECTION, EEEMMAAIILLL MEEEE!!!  
  
Now, I hope that has been made clear.   
  
The song 'Empty' is by THE great and mighty CRANBERRIES!!! Just in case you wanted to know. ;)  
  
Till next time, JA MATA!  
  
-SilentSoul 


	5. Author Note

Hay guys!!  
  
As much as I wanted to update, I couldn't for a couple of days because I had this big major exam. But I'm back but I have decided to slow down the process of writing. The next chapter will come up in a month or so, just for me to have a 'reading break', a time where I just sit and read and refresh my mind. It's just a thing that I have.   
  
I would just like to say something to HazeLavender though.  
  
HazeLavender: Well, I am enjoying the story very greatly and I do believe flamers shouldn't post. However, constructive criticism is not the same as a flame and you shouldn't take it that way. For ex, I thought Snape was a little out of character in chapter four but for all I know that might change in the upcoming chapters. Overall, your writing is very good and I like how you describe Hermione's suffering - it rings very true. The only actual problem I have is the (tad) condescending tone you take with your readers. Knowing too much about the author and their emotions, affects the story and it's mostly in an adverse way. Just a suggestion (a personal opinion.) Plus stating that you might not update unless you ONLY get positive replies sounds just a little juvenile and bribery like that is never good, IMHO. So yeah, I enjoy this story, as long as I don't have to take into account the moods of the author.  
  
The things you say are true, but I let my emotions go because no one knows who I am. :P And never did any bribery- I'm like WHATTHEHELL??!! I was just expressing my anger to flamers. I was also nervous about the 'Snape out-of-character' thing. I was scared someone might find out but it does sound a bit weird at the beginning but no one ever said that he wouldn't be nice to the people he cared for. I mean the Snape bonding process already happened. There you go. A part of the story revealed. Oh well, I hope that should stop the out of character thing though. It will be in the stories later on. BUT IF ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING BAD ABOUT THE CRANBERRRIES I REALLY WILL CUT THEIR FINGERS OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN THEIR THROAT. Okay Dokay HazeLavender, KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!  
  
Now that's sorted, I would like to write more in my Authors note. I don't know if that review goes under the category of emailing me but la, I'll let her get away. But really, please don't be lazy and email me if you want to make any complaints or suggestions or see some errors in my work. In case you are too lazy to go to my profile and find out what my email is, look here ====onesilentwriter@hotmail.com====  
  
And I never thanked all my reviewers, I feel so bad. I love you's so much, I was going to send an e-card to all of you's but, two problems came up.   
  
1. EXAMS  
  
2. LAZINESS  
  
Well, I'll finish this for now, and I hope I will return to the keyboard ASAP.  
  
With love,  
  
-SilentSoul 


	6. Nothing

Heyaz guys...I haven't got much to say...except thanks for all the reviews. You guys have made my day.

* * *

**Be With You**

**By**

**SilentSoul**

**Chapter 5**

**Nothing**

Snape was walking through the streets of London. He had never felt like this before. He was slowly retracing the moments him and Hermione had shared when she was still at Hogwarts. Of course, she never knew what he really felt but then again, she was never meant to know. Snape thought what it would have been like if they ever ended up together. Would they be living in that black house or would they find a small cottage in Hogsmead? Would they have any children? How happy would they be? Snape shook his head and chuckled at what insane thoughts he was having. It wasn't like him to be thinking about these sorts of relationships. But what was it that held him back? That Weasley boy, yes definitely him...but could it be because he was afraid? He didn't want anything to happen to the girl and now she is so sad...a tiny regret played in his heart for not protecting Hermione. Maybe they would have been happier.

Another thing that held Snape back was what he thought of himself. He absolutely refuses to think he deserves anything. It is true that his feelings are strong for Hermione and is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to him, but why would he deserve something like that? After all his dirty deeds in the past, how could he ever live without guilt? How could he ever love without feeling ashamed?

Snape entered a restaurant filled with dressed up families and couples and high classed waiters serving people with steak and lobster and all sorts or pricy meals. Snape often came here. He even knew the names of all the waiters and waitresses. They knew he was a lonely man but didn't feel sorry for him, since they saw men like him more than once.

"And what will it be today, sir?"

"The usual, thanks."

The waiter quickly jotted down his selections and strutted off to the kitchen.

He wasn't the type of man to imagine romantic scenes about him and his lover or think up plans to surprise the one he loves with roses or boxes of chocolate. He was far too distant to be like that. After all, you can never change personalities. He is never the one who would be lost in thoughts about love and often forget why or how he got there. He was a precise and meticulous man who had wits. He never beats around in the bush and always liked to be correct. Another reason he never ended up with Hermione. Spending too much time wondering why this was never correct. Love. How he hated it. Often just an insolent, annoying, and childish thing he had to put up with from the hormone racing teenagers. But deep down he knew that it was a wonderful thing. He had never been loved...only bitter friendship. It was his weakest point. How could he know what to do when he does not even know what love is?

"Monsieur, you meal has arrived."

He looked down at his plate and saw the hopeless slab of meat staring up at him. He picked up his knife and fork and gently stabbed it. He put a piece into his mouth and chewed whilst looking out the huge glass window. He could see the city of London flashing vibrantly with life and excitement. The muggle and the wizarding world were both pretty much the same. Humans rule both lives and act the same ways. Magic is not that great. It only influences half of the two worlds. The small gathering of elements from human life influences both races and nothing will ever change that.

Oh, how he felt alone. Sitting on his own at a fancy restaurant crowded with loving groups and only he had none. He was eating by himself because...because that is reality and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

_"Master. The plan is complete." The shadow hovered in the dark atmosphere awaiting a reply._

"Excellent. We shall move tomorrow night."

"And I have found the perfect one, master."

The Master smiled dangerously. "Perfect. Tell me a bit about the one."

"She is a young woman who is terribly vulnerable and very discreet. She does not have a close relationship with anyone and would be very easy to manipulate."

"So far so good."

"But there seems to be one problem..."

The Master shot his eyes at him. He seemed to shrink back with fear.

"Problem?"

"Well, there seems to be a man who is very protective and observant of this young woman."

"Do you know who this man is?"

"Yes, Master. Severus Snape, he is the potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, He has close relations to-"

"That is enough. Now go!"

The dark shadow hovered of into the sky and disappeared.

"So, Severus. Never thought you'd be the kind of man to have 'girl troubles'."

The New Dark Lord laughed hysterically into the cold nigh air. It was shrill and eerie and could have even woken the dead. It was the laugh of a person who wanted to kill.

* * *

"Hmm..."

Hermione got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She was in a happy mood today. It wasn't very often but it did happen. Possibly one of the many things that makes a human insane. Hermione sat on her bed and squeezed the remaining water from her hair.

"Tap, tap."

Hermione spun around to her window. Nothing. She gingerly continued with her previous activity.

"Tap, tap."

Hermione's heart pumped furiously as she breathed heavy breaths in and out. She wanted to turn around and open the window to find out who or what was making that noise but she was afraid that she might see something that would frighten her.

"Hermione~ I've come to get you..."

Hermione froze. That chilling and discreet voice was driving her mad. She wanted to scream out and stab whatever the thing was, but her nerves and circumstances prevented her from doing anything. She needed help desperately but there was no one, and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
